1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques for reducing power consumed in liquid crystal display devices have been developed.
For example, as one of methods for reducing power consumption of the liquid crystal display devices, can be given a technique in which an interval between image rewriting operations in a pixel in displaying a still image is longer than an interval between image rewriting operations in the pixel in displaying a moving image and thus unnecessary image rewriting operation in displaying a still image is reduced and power consumption of the liquid crystal display devices is reduced (e.g., Patent Document 1).